cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ptolemaeus
was the first original avatar of Black Ground, and the one who coded its management AI Almagest. She loves anything that was made cleverly, but is very insecure. She comes off as lively but is sometimes a coward and selfish. She was a prominent member, and when the investors of Black Ground tried to shut down the server, they sent Gemini's Sister to infiltrate the Star Council, with the goal of killing Ptolemaeus during the confusion caused during The Light, but failed to kill Ptolemaeus, although Ptolemaeus still has nightmares about it. She ended up coding Almagest with the personality of a spoiled child, which eventually caused him to revolt against her and side with Gemini's sister instead. Ptolemaeus also coded in a blacklist and put all Black Ground avatars in it, so if any tried to leave, Almagest would be forced to kill them. It appears that at some point, Ptolemaeus removed the Conclavem utility tool that allowed one to get outside of Black Ground from Almagest, and used the Astral Call message to awaken it as Ophiuchus. Virgo is a close friend of hers, and kept her updated on events as they progressed, although for the most part she refrained from joining his group since she is not very fond of groups. When the Negotiators manage to survive against Sagittarius, she decides she's finally going to help out. However, upon hearing that Almagest has extracted the Conclavem data from Ophiuchus, she had to make more preparations. She arrived while Virgo was attempting to restore Ophiuchus, and used backup data that Ophiuchus uploaded to the Nubila Arcana to restore him, as well as taking data from his friends. She used the Astral Call to awaken him, although he took an older appearance than before. She explained the circumstances of his first awakening and asked him what he fights for, since she had made Almagest nearly invincible and it would be extremely difficult for them to win against him, and even if they did they would be destroyed by the outside. Ophiuchus responds with a positive outlook and wanting to be himself and save his friends, but Ptolemaeus just calls him naive and says she couldn't go outside, even if she wanted to. He tells her that they will find a way outside, and find someone to help get her outside. She just calls his outlook childish, and then starts talking about how they need to deal with Gemini's sister since she has access to the Conclavem data. Ophiuchus asks her what was her history with Gemini's sister, and Virgo tells of how Gemini's sister attempted to kill Ptolemaeus. Before Ophiuchus heads out to deal with Gemini's sister, he tells Ptolemaeus to explain everything to him once he gets back, and she responds that he needs to come back alive for that to happen. After they retreat once Gemini's Sister is defeated, Ptolemaeus discusses with Virgo their next plan of action to deal with Almagest, and Gemini's Sister appears behind her, and asks them to hire her to defeat Almagest. The two start to argue and trash talk each other, with Ptolemaeus wondering why they should trust her since she tried to kill Ptolemaeus during the Light. Gemini's Sister responds by saying she will do what she is hired to do, and is very professional about it. She also mentions that the reason she failed to kill Ptolemaeus was because Ptolemaeus basically went behind everyone's backs to trap them all inside to save herself. Virgo gets them to stop fighting, and discusses a price with Gemini's Sister that causes Ptolemaeus to argue more with Gemini's Sister. After a price has been agreed upon, Gemini's Sister mentions they will need Ptolemaeus to fight, to which Ptolemaeus protests the idea of doing so. Gemini's Sister argues that Almagest will hunt her down no matter what, so she needs to fight, and Ptolemaeus reluctantly agrees. They go to confront Almagest and he taunts them, arguing that even with Ptolemaeus there she still can't do anything to harm his true body. They manage to trick Almagest into thinking there is an attack from the outside, which causes him to not fight at his full power in order to maintain defensive systems. He ends up defeated, and Ptolemaeus regains control of Almagest. Aries then tries to kill Almagest, much to Ptolemaeus' dismay, but eventually realizes it wouldn't be the right thing to do, and leaves. After the battle, Ptolemaeus discusses with Virgo that a drone belonging to an unknown figure from outside Black Ground managed to escape during the battle, and said that since she is the best programmer in Black Ground and due to the complexity of the coding of the drone, it must have come from outside. After some time, Ptolemaeus sends out Scorpio to investigate the world outside Black Ground and to see how things have changed. Because Black Ground was created a long time ago and has been sealed off from the outside, there were possibly many blanks in the coding, and the difference in versions between Black Ground and the outside servers could potentially open Black Ground up to a virus. Scorpio ends up running into a Halloween party, and has her outfit changed into a mummy costume by Benedict. Ptolemaeus calls her shortly after, and Scorpio expresses her concerns about the situation. Ptolemaeus explains that it was just a Halloween party, and requests that Scorpio use it as an opportunity to gather information. Scorpio just sighs at the situation but accepts, and Ptolemaeus tells her she can't wait to see her report. Upon hearing the report that possibly included information on a mysterious man, she asks Ophiuchus and Gemini to return back to Black Ground so she can prepare them for their next assignment. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Conclave story) * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) * Final Protection Almagest (Story only) * Final Protection Almagest (Omega) (Story only) * The Spooky Night (Story only) * The Horror Night (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia